Pluviophile Relationship
by Dawnwind947
Summary: kisah tentang seorang pemuda penyuka hujan mencari tahu arti sebuah hubungan. Apakah dia menemukan jawabannya? —ChanBaek , BxB , general romance, 1st up!


PLUVIOPHILE RELATIONSHIP

BY DAWNWIND94

Main Cast :

CHAN YEOL , BAEKHYUN

OC :

KAI , KYUNGSOO

Rate : T

WARNS! BOYS LOVE

Hujan.

Baekhyun , pemuda dengan pearwakan imut itu sangat menyukai hujan. Dia berpikir , bahwa hujan memiliki harum khasnya tersendiri. Suara gemericik riuh hujan yang jatuh ke tanah, dia menyukainya.

Dia tersenyum didalam bis yang membawanya pulang sepulangnya dari kampus. Dia pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini. Itu dikarenakan adanya acara akhir tahun dikampusnya dalam rangka merayakan hari natal.

Di kampusnya sendiri, baekhyun ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut dengan menyumbangkan suaranya. Ya,dia adalah seorang vokalis di dalam band kampusnya. Hanya band kecil dengan tidak banyak job. Dia hanya mengikuti kegiata band untuk kesenangannya saja.

Hari ini turun hujan, rasa lelah nya dia hapus dengan senyum pada bibir tipisnya. Pulang petang,hujan,dengan alunan musik yang mengalir lembut di telinganya. Baekhyun menikmati suasana itu dengan baik.

"ahh..aku melupakan payungku lagi ternyata.."

Baekhyun memang menyesal tidak membawa payung. Namun dia berkata demikian dengan senyum—lagi—pada bibirnya.

"kalau begitu, aku terpaksa menikmati hujan ini saja" ucapnya ringan sembari menembus hujan seturunnya dari halte menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh.

Baekhyun sungguh menikmati malamnya. Dengan hujan. Dan setarik senyum manis itu lagi.

"Aku rasa kita akhiri saja latihan hari ini,teman-teman. " kata Baekhyun sebelum menenggak air minumnya , untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"ya, kita akhiri saja. Aku ada janji dengan luhan setelah ini. Kurasa aku terlambat 10 menit" ujar Sehun lalu keluar dan melambaikan tangannyapada yang lainnya.

"Selepas ini kau ada acara tidak, Baek?"

"uhh.. aku rasa Kyungsoo telah menungguku di kafe dekat kampus, wae?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemain drum di bandnya itu.

"aku ingin menitip sesuatu untuk kyungsoo"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh , "apa itu?"

"aku..ingin memberikannya coklat ini, hanya saja aku tidak yakin.."

"kalian masih saja bermusuhan setelah 3 hari?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak mengerti pada hubungan keduanya.

"kyungsoo masih belum percaya padaku , Baek.."

Hening

Oh! Hujan!— mata Baekhyun melebar senang.

"baiklah!aku akan segera memberikannya pada kyungsoo! Bye Jongin!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan jongin dengan wajah tak mengertinya.

Suara lonceng pintu masuk kafe itu terdengar saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam lalu mencari temannya. Disana, dipojok kafe dekat jendela. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya,dengan segelas kosong diatas meja.

Sepertinya dia telah lama datang. Pikir Baekhyun.

Melangkah ringan dengan senyum mengiringinya , mendekati kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sibuk sekali. Cebik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kyungsoo-ya!" teriaknya kecil mendekati pemuda itu.

"oh! Baekhyun-ah!" dia sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun.

"kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak enak hati.

"oh? Ah tidak, aku sengaja datang agak awal . mencoba untuk menyicil tugas. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu dari janji awal kita" Kyungsoo menyematkan senyumnya.

"oh aku baru sadar! Bajumu basah,Baek!" katanya sedikit panik

"ahaha tentu saja, diluar hujan dan aku menerobosnya dengan senang" jawabnya dengan senyum.

"kau selalu seperti itu Baek.." katanya lirih

"huh? Seperti apa soo?"

"kau selalu tersenyum saat membicarakan hujan. Bahkan saat kau sendiri sedang kehujanan, kau akan tersenyum."

"aku heran, kenapa kau tak sakit juga.." sambungnya

"ahaha.. apa kau baru saja berharap temanmu ini segera sakit soo?"

"ya bagaimana tidak? Walau hujan deras saja kau terobos hingga basah kuyub. Padalah tanganmu menenteng payung. Yang benar saja Baek?" katanya tak mengerti lagi pada Baekhyun

"ayolah Soo, kau tentu tahu aku kan?" jawabnya tertawa atas perkataan Kyungsoo .

"Baek, apa yang kau bawa…?" ia baru sadar baekhyun membawa bingkisan dengan corak menarik.

"oh! Aku hampir saja lupa. Ini. Coklat untukmu!" katanya tersenyum ceria.sambil mendekatkan bingkisan kecil itu kepada Kyungsoo.

" coklat? Tumben sekali kau membawakanku coklat , Baek?" Tanya nya sambil mengambil satu coklat dan mengunyahnya.

"hmm ini lembut!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"hmmh…sebaiknya kau bicarakan lagi kesalah pahaman antara kalian.."

Kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil mengunyah pelan coklat keduanya.

Tunggu!—

Oh! Dia paham!

Ia langsung memuntahkan coklat lembut itu dari mulutnya, dan langsung 99imenutup kembali kotak coklat itu rapi. Seperti awal ia dibungkus.

Kyungsoo langsung meneguk kopi keduanya yang baru dipesan Baekhyun sesaat lalu.

"Dia kelewatan. Dan aku cukup menyesal memakan coklat lembut itu !" katanya ketus

"haha.. ayolah Soo.. seulgi hanya vokalis di band kampus sebelah. Dia memang dekat dengan Jongin sedari sekolah. Kekanakan sekali" ujar Baekhyun

"katakan sekali lagi salah paham saat aku melihat Jongin memegang paha atas wanita itu! Ck, yang benar saja!"

" kau tahu apa tentang hubungan mereka bila kau tidak menanyakannya sendiri" kata Baekhyun santai

"kau tahu apa tentang sebuah hubungan bila kau tak merasakannya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo agak sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"yahh.. tahu apa aku?" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Dengan senyum kecut.

Tidak lama. Diluar masih hujan. Maka dia tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum, memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo –yang sekarang kembali pada laptopnya lagi—sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan pelit.

Hujan hari ini tidak cukup menarik bagi Baekhyun. Setidaknya setelah perkataan Kyungsoo saat di kafe tadi. Ya, benar. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Yang Baekhyun tahu hanya harumnya bau hujan jatuh ketanah, dan tenangnya suasana sekitar saat hujan turun.

Sebegitu tergilanya Baekhyun. Pada hujan yang menggantung di langit.

Dan sepertinya cuaca hari ini benar-benar hujan seharian.

Tidak memberi jeda pada orang-orang dibawahnya.

Baekhyun hari ini pulang dengan jalan kaki. Tak seperti biasanya naik bis. Ingin menikmati hujan lagi ,pikirnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan masih butuh sekitar 15 menit lagi hingga sampai rumah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk didepan minimarket terdekat setelah sebelumnya membeli secangkir kopi seduh, untuk menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

Dia terkejut saat ada suara gitar dimainkan. Terdengar sangat merdu. Diam-diam Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"kau menikmatinya?"—kata seseorang, mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"oh! Ah ya,.. kau memainkannya dengan baik" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Dilihatnya lelaki tinggi di meja sebelah Baekhyun. Dia terlihat damai memainkan gitarnya dengan seuals senyum dibibirya.

Lima belas menit dihabiskan keduanya hanya duduk . Dimana Baekhyun menikmati petikan gitar itu.

"kau… siapa namamu..?"

Diam sejenak.

"Chanyeol", "Park Chanyeol" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"kau terlihat banyak termenung…"

Baekhyun melirik lelaki tersebut.

"aku menyukai hujan, terasa menenangkan—oh terlihat jelas ya?"

"hmmh.. kau berbuat buruk sebelum kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"tidak..aku tidak."

"Aku hanya.. membayangkan sebuah hubungan.." mulai Baekhyun dengan mendesah kecil.

Membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"hubungan? Hubungan semacam apa?"

Baekhyun diam lagi.

"hubungan yang membuat mereka saling merasa senang satu sama lain—entahlah"

Sunyi terasa.

Lalu terdengar suara hingga..

"mau merasakannya?" tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan binar.

 ** _D_** an disinilah mereka. Didalam sebuah warung pinggir jalan .Cukup ramai.pikir Baekhyun merasa ini baik. Didepannya telah ada dua botol soju ukuran sedang . Baekhyun berpikir, haruskah ia menemani pria itu—Chanyeol minum…?.

Diluar sedang turun hujan dengan deras. Tak terbantahkan.

"ja..! aku akan memainkan gitar. Dan kau bernyanyi untukku. Bagaimana?" lelaki itu, Chanyeol merasa semangat.

"eh..? bernyanyi?" Tanya-nya pada wajah dengan senyum Chanyeol didepannya.

"kau berbicara saja sudah merdu. Kupikir, bernyanyi pun akan membentuk melodi tersendiri…." Katanya dengan senyum itu lagi. Dia lelaki murah senyum—pikir Baekhyun.

"tunggu—mengapa kau..mengajak ku kemari,memesan soju di bawah hujan, lalu bertanya tentang aku yang akan membentuk sebuah melodi? Kau tahu..ini membingungkan untukku.." gumam pelan Baekhyun terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum itu terlihat lembut dimatanya. Baekhyun rasa.. dia berdegup didepan senyum itu.

"aku ingin.." –mulai Chanyeol

"…kau merasakan sebuah hubungan. Dimana kau..menyukai hujan dan aku menyukai nyanyian dengan tanganku memetik gitar. Kupikir, aku yang memetik gitar dan kau bernyanyi dengan suara hujan sebagai penyemangatmu terdengar menyenangkan." Chanyeol mengendikan bahu dengan senyum semanis the hangat di pagi hari setelah hujan semalaman.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia merasa.. hujan kali ini berbeda.

Benar-benar berbeda.

Chanyeol benar. Hujan terdengar semakin indah, dengan petikan gitar diatas tangannya . Baekhyun bernyanyi ditemani suara hujan mengiringi nyanyiannya. Seakan hujan pun ikut menari atas nyanyiannya.

Menyanyi dan Hujan.

Dua hal yang Baekhyun sukai.

Dan kini senyum Chanyeol saat memetik gitar ditemani suara hujan sebagai pelengkap didalamnya.

Besok , ia akan bisa menjawab kala Kyungsoo mengejeknya lagi dengan sebuh kalimat bernama—hubungan –.

Baekhyun bernyanyi. Dengan senyum.

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya. Dengan senyum milik Baekhyun penyemangatnya..

.END

.

.

.

NOTE;

Hai semua. Ini fisrt ff yang pernah aku buat. Dengan main cast chanbaek . Aku Cuma mau ikutan fanfic kontes yaitu " I ChanBaek U". Ini yang bener-bener pengalaman pertama nulis ff , jadi akan sangat berkesan banget kalo kalian mau kasih review soal ff buatan aku diatas.

Aku gapernah update ff ini di projek ICU Dan ff ini aku buat atas perasaan dan imajinasi ku sendiri.jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan dengan karya lain, itu karna tidak sengaja.

Ya, aku suka sama hujan, tiap hujan pasti langsung seneng trus senyum-senyum sendiri..haha jadi aku tuangin disini dalam bentuk ff..

BTW kalo ada yang nanya apa itu PLUVIOPHILE?

PLUVIOPHILE itu adalah ungkapan untuk seseorang yang menyukai hujan gitu. Seseorang yang menemukan kesenangannya dalam hujan itu sendiri.

Dan.. aku bikin ini PASTI waktu hujan. Biar nemu sedikit feelnya gitu..ehehe

Iya.. ini pendek..pemula:") jadi mohon dukungan kalian buat ff ini dan kasih review kalian ya! Makasiiihh.

See you di ff karyaku mendatang!


End file.
